King Henry
King Henry II was the king of France and ruled over his country with his wife Catherine, their five children, his mistress Diane de Poitiers and their illegitimate son Sebastian. He ruled with a firm fist and did whatever needed to be done to make his country great. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Chosen * Toy Soldiers * Slaughter Of Innocence Personality King Henry II of France was a determined, ruthless, and tricky man. He was always out for what was best for France, however, he failed to see the larger picture at times. He once tried to teach his son that as future King he needed to be willing to make lots of deals. Then be willing to break them in favour of something better. Early Life Prince Henry was born in Paris, France, and when he was 14 years old married Catherine de' Medici in an arranged marriage between their two countries. However, Henry was already and continued to see an older woman named, Diane de Poitiers, who he made his official mistress after he was married. Less than 10 years later, Diane gave birth to the King's first child, an illegitimate son named Sebastian. The next year his wife Catherine gave birth to their first child, the future Dauphin of France, Prince Francis. 3rd in line to the throne. Followed by a daughter named Princess Elisabeth the next year. Two years later, Henry's father died, and he became the new King of France, making Prince Francis the next-in-line. Years after that, Catherine and Henry had another daughter, Princess Claude, and two more sons, Prince Charles and Prince Henri. They also had three children die, Prince Louis before he was 1, and twin daughter's that were murdered. He and Catherine were no longer as close as they had been in earlier years of their marriage. They became prone to bickering to each other in-front of servants and their children. Season 1 Trumpets sound at the Scottish Queen's arrival. King Henry arrives with Diane de Poitiers and his son Sebastian by his side. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange hellos, and Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. That evening at Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone is celebrating with a grand party as Princess Elisabeth and King Philip have their first dance, before everyone joins in. Henry watches Lady Kenna dancing in the middle of the floor intently. Much to Diane's annoyance. Soon after Henry finds Kenna and requested to be close to her to wish she obliges as he brings his hand under her dress as they make out. Mary seeks an audience in front of the king and Queen of France after Colin MacPhail attempted to rape her the night before. Requesting to speak to him herself. They both encourage her it's a bad idea, and Catherine tells her not to give mercy as the man tried to rape her. Mary demands to see her subject, but King Henry tells her it's too late, as he had already been exacted for his crimes at dawn. * Snakes in the Garden In The Throne Room Catherine and Henry were talking to Prince Charles about his arraigned marriage. Francis was ordered to go to along, to show respect to the young Lady Madeleine who would be traveling by ship. Marry gained herself an invite, much to Henry's amusement. That afternoon Catherine and Henry informed Mary about the runaway Colin. Claiming that he'd been working with the English. Mary requested to see Colin once he'd been found. After King Henry questions his wife's orders. Why he'd not been informed until that morning and demanded when Colin was found, he be brought to him right away. The next day at Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party, Henry and Catherine walked arm-in-arm, but Catherine was soon discouraged when Henry began his flirtatious behavior towards other women in front of her. Hours later, King Henry left the part to find Lady Kenna, asking if she would think about being with him. The next night at court the sexually frustrated Henry watched Lady kenna as she flirted with men around her, including Robert playing cards. Henry approaches Kenna and wanted to know why Kenna won't be with him, and is informs, people like Robert are the people she needs to spend her time. Men that are available and she can marry, and can't be associated with him as his mistress. That night Kenna opens her door to find King Henry with Robert. He immediately asks Robert if he will take Lady Kenna as his bride to which the shocked Robert agrees before being sent him away. He assures Kenna that being with him doesn't close doors, it opens them. They share a passionate kiss. * Kissed * Hearts and Minds * A Chill in the Air * Chosen * Left Behind * Fated King Henry II anounced the Tudor Queen was dying. She had not named her successor but many believe the rightful heir to the English throne should be Queen Mary Stuart. The second England's queen dies, King Henry wanted Mary Stuart to make her claim. Her marriage to Prince Francis would be moved up as it would strengthen her claim, and would show Europe that Mary Stuart had the might of France at her side. King Henry II stated a new condition of Scotland and France's marriage alliance is that Mary Stuart deliver England to France. Support from The Vatican made him think he could get it, However, Queen Catherine cautioned Princess Elizabeth would have support too. Armies she'd been gathering for years. Laying claim to England could cost Mary Stuart her head, as it did Lady Jane Grey. When the English Queen dies, so would Henry the VIII's legitimate line, as Mary Stuart is his next relation by blood, because Elizabeth is King Henry VIII's daughter by Anne Boleyn and her parents' marriage was never recognized by The Catholic Church, because in God's eyes, she doesn't even exist. Elizabeth is Protestant and The Pope doesn't want to lose a nation to Protestantism. However, a Scottish Queen on the English throne, a daughter born of one of Henry's wives, dismissed would cause uprisings and wars. For King and Country King Henry told Mary Stuart that she would lay claim to England once the English Queen, Mary I was dead. Marie de Guise wants Mary Stuart to go after England, and Scotland wants her on the throne of England. They know it's a risk, but less with Prince Francis at her side. Scotland want Mary Stuart to wed the next King of France without delay. The Vatican support Mary Stuart's claim to the English throne. However, Mary Stuart would only agree if Sebastian was named his heir. Mary and Sebastian's ascent to the throne would not be official until The Pope agreed. King Henry decided to go to Rome himself, to ensure the marriage of future King and Queen of France, Scotland and England. Unfortunitly, Queen Catherine would never agree to an annulment, thus her execution was schedualed, and Henry was preparing to marry Diane de Poitiers. When King Henry dies, Bash would become King. If Bash is survived by King Henry and Queen Catherine's children, the line of succession will revert back to King Henry's sons by Catherine. * Sacrifice * Inquisition *'Royal Blood' - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine confronts Mary Stuart. Telling her she warned her of the unrest that would result from changing the line of succession. Once The Vatican legitimizes Sebastian, King Henry will take off her head, and her other sons, Prince Charles and Prince Henri will be orphans. Mary reminds her,t ey have a father. Catherine asks how much attention does she think they'll get from him as he cavorts with his new bride Diane? As for Bash, as soon as he takes power, he will face unrelenting pressure to do away with them, Mary promises to never let that happen. * Consummation Henry was very annoyed he had to deal with his wife once again about her funeral arrangements. It was turning out to be a very expensive thing for him indeed. It was costing him gold and silver, musicians, and a lot of money on food. Before they could finish their conversation, the Scottish Queen's mother, Marie de Guise had just arrived. Hour’s later in the afternoon a messenger rode with news of the English Queen. Henry gathered everyone in the throne room AND informed them the English Queen was dead. She had not named a successor, so he demanded Mary lay claim to Britain, and demanded Mary Stuart choose a husband to marry that night. But she refused. Frustrated Henry retired to his chambers. His servant informed him Kenna wished to see him. Not in the mood to deal with her he told his servant to send her away, but was informed she was naked under her robe. He allowed her entrance. Kenna began seducing him, whilst requesting to know why he had not found her a suitor. She promised she would continue to be his mistress even after she was married. All he had to do was introduce her to a suitor, once a week until she found one she liked and promised if he did that for her, she would do things for him. With that, she took off her clothes. Hours later, Henry was told the Scottish Queen had picked a husband. She had chosen Prince Francis to wed. He arranged they be married that night, in a beautiful wedding with the flowers and food from Catherine's canceled funeral. Before the consummation ceremony began, Henry grabbed his other son Sebastian. Wanting him to remember what was, and was not his. He coldly bond his son's hands behind his back and forced him to watch the Consummation ceremony between his brother and Mary. * Dirty Laundry * The Darkness * Monsters * Liege Lord * No Exit * Toy Soldiers * Higher Ground * Long Live The King * Long Live The King Queen Mary Tudor died and named her younger sister, Princess Elizabeth the new Queen of England. King Henry said they'd take time to celebrate Calais, but mobilization had already begun. He wants to attack England within the week, and slay Queen Elizabeth and put Mary on the throne. * Slaughter Of Innocence }} Season 2 * Mercy * Getaway Catherine hallucinates him as a ghost taking care of their dead twin daughters in the afterlife. * Banished Season 3 Strange Bedfellow - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart begain looking for any Catholic males in the line of succession. The most likely candidate was distant cousin of her and Elizabeth's named Joseph Tudor. After Mary Tudor died and Queen Elizabeth turned England Protestant, Joseph fled to France. Joseph Tudor appealed to King Henry and Queen Catherine for asylum when Elizabeth took the throne, and started persecuting all of Mary Tudor's Catholic supporters. As France is a Catholic monarchy, King Henry granted him sanctuary. The Hound and the Hare - (Mentioned) Sebastian told Delphine that when her told her he didn't want her in his head, he was just scared. Any time he'd opened himself up, he'd been hurt. His dead brother King Francis, his wife Kenna, and his now both dead parents. King Henry and Diane de Poitiers. Notes * Diane de Poitiers and King Henry were together before he married Queen Catherine.Inquisition., * Has several mistresses in 'Barnay' and has been mentioned to have a couple illegitimate children there.Toy Soldiers. * King Henry has orchestrated the deaths of the Queen's HitmanFor King and Country., beheaded a guardInquisition., pushed two women out of a window Dirty Laundry. Monsters., strangled a prostitute Monsters., stabbed a man during prayer,Long Live The King. stabbed a man in court Slaughter Of Innocence. and inadvertently had two dozen soldiers blown up Slaughter Of Innocence.. * King Henry has ordered the death of Sebastian twice, Consummation. Monsters. and that of Francis once. Monsters. * King Henry has had sexual relations with Queen CatherineInquisition., Diane de PoitiersFated., Lady KennaHearts and Minds.Chosen.Consummation.The Darkness., Archduchess of BohemiaDirty Laundry., a maidThe Darkness., a prostituteThe Darkness., and PenelopeMonsters.Liege Lord.No Exit. all within a year and a half. * Secretly murdered by his son Francis who pretended to be Lord Montgomery at a jousting competition. Slaughter Of Innocence. * King Henry's death marked the 55th death of Season One. Death Count. * His wife, Queen Catherine, discovered he had been poisoned by his personal bible, and that is what caused him to go mad. Sins of the Past.. * Queen Catherine eventually reveals she knew her son Francis killed King Henry after he went mad. The End of Mourning.. * Had an affair with his twin daughter's nanny, and died believing her absence to be with him that night caused their deaths. However they had been murdered by his mistress Diane de Poitiers. Banished.. * King Antoine had the poison sprayed onto King Henry's bible.The End of Mourning.. Trivia * Torrance Coombs and Alan van Sprang both starred in The Tudors. Family Tree Historical Notes * Both King Henry VIII of England and King Henry II of France were the 2nd born sons, however, once their older brothers died at a young age they became the king of their respected countries. * Henry and his older brother were traded by their father as hostages to Spain's Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor in 1525 for 3 years, and were released when he was around 10. * His father, King Francis I built Château de Chambord for his own personal hunting trips. * King Henry II and the Duke of Guise were actually childhood friends. * Lucrezia de' Medici opposed Pope Clement VII's decision to marry her grand-niece Catherine de' Medici to the future King Henry II of France, wantingt such an important Medici heir to marry within Italy. * King Henry II and Catherine de' Medici were married when they were both 14. * His, sister, Madeleine of Valois, was the first wife of Mary, Queen of Scots' father, King James V. * Became King when he was 28 and ruled for 12 years. * Henry and Catherine had 10 children together, 7 of whom made it to adulthood. * Henry had 3 illegitimate children from different mistresses, but none by Diane de Poitiers. * King James V of Scotland, King Francis I of France, himslef, and King Henry II of Navarre (Queen Jeanne's father) all went boar-hunting together in 1536, before King James' wedding to Princes Madeleine. * His mistress, Filippa Duci had his 1st child in 1538. 44 years later she became a lady-in-waiting to his wife. * Mistress, Lady Janet Stewart was Mary, Queen of Scots' half-aunt, being her father's half-sister, and had an illegitimate son King Henry II. She also had a daughter, Mary Fleming, by her husband who became one of 'The Four Marys' as a lady-in-waiting to Mary, Queen of Scots. * Has an illegitimate son with one of Mary, Queen of Scots' Ladies, Mary Fleming's mother in 1551. * The show killed King Henry off a year early. He died in 1559, not 1558. * Accidentally killed by Lord Montgomery is a jousting competition. * His illegitimate daughter Diane de France brought Catherine's remains brought back to Paris for her. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:Royals Category:French Category:King Category:Deceased Category:House of Valois Category:Catholic Category:Dauphin of France Category:Married Category:Mistress